1. Field
Apparatuses related to exemplary embodiments relate exemplary embodiment to a backlight unit and to a display device including the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a three-dimensional (3D) image is displayed in view of stereo view principles related to a viewer's two eyes. A 3D image display may be a stereoscopic display or an autostereoscopic display. An autostereoscopic display presents a 3D image by separating an image into a left image and a right image and directing these images to the left and right eyes of a viewer, respectively, without using glasses. An autostereoscopic display uses, for example, a parallax barrier method or a lenticular method.
In the parallax barrier method and the lenticular method, a barrier or a lens array is formed on a front surface of a display panel which is otherwise configured to display a two-dimensional (2D) image. When the barrier or the lens array used, a user does not perceive a 2D image. Thus, in order for the user to view a 2D image, the barrier or the lens array must be removed. In order to avoid the necessity of this cumbersome method of switching between a 3D display and a 2D display, techniques for displaying a 2D image and a 3D image on a single display device are in development.